More than meets the Eye
by fictionfreak87
Summary: Theres a new girl at hogwarts. What is she planing? Who is she? Whats with Harry and Draco? And since when is Snape nice? Rated M right now for language. Hope you like. Slash eventually.


Authors note- Ok so this is my first story in awhile. So please be gental. This story is going to be set in 6th year and does not follow the book at all. I think I'm still writing so things may change.

So I have several stories that I have been working on and I'm going to put only the first chapter of each story and see what you think. I think I have finally broken my writers block. I hope.

Anyway here is the first chapter of something that I had in my head years ago and just had to make it flow. Hope you like.

This will eventually be a harry/draco story. Its also a Severitus. The whole story is twisted and sometimes it gets really scary in my head. I will try not to let it show to much. And if your wondering how scary it can get well even the zombies run away.

Summery: Sixth year has just started and theres a new girl at hogwarts. Who is she?

* * *

Summer after 1st year

Lighting lite the sky and anounced the rain that came down in waves. soaking everything instantly. Followed by thunder that drownd out the screams coming from Number 4 Privet Dr. But if anyone were to dare the weather they would hear the screams of a boy in pain and the angry yells of his family.

If the rain was not just as angry as the screaming boy someone sould see a whale of a man throw a small bloody boy out into the rain with glee and slam the door. Yelling that the boy could sleep outside in the rain if he was going to disobey.

Coughing up blood the boy spit on the ground by where he lay and rooled to his back to let the cool rain wash him of the blood and let it sooth his aching and bruised body. For awhile he lay ther begging the lighting to strike him, to end his misery. While thinking of what he did to deserve any of this. Who he pissed of in a past life to be treated this way by what was suppose to be his own family. To feel so alone in a world the "worshiped" him for saving them from a mad man. For having to hid who he really wanted to be and to hide everything he truly thought and felt. All he wanted was to be left alone and "Normal." What is normal? Ok so at least just able to fade into the background. To go unnoticed by everyone.

Noticing that the rain had calmed a little he decided to get up and try to get back into the house or to at least find somewhere less wet to sleep. Rolling to his side he pushed up and paused waiting for the world to quit spinning before standing up all the way. Standing there for a minute feeling every bruise and every wound before turning toward the street and saw a girl with black hair and deep glowing blue eyes standing there watching him. Looking more closely he noticed that she was dry? and without an umbrella.

"Who are you?" the boy asked confused and cautious but feeling like he knew her.

"Hello. I am Andrea. Who are you?" she said coming closer to him.

"Harry. How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile."

"Oh. Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"No but I can help you."

"What? I don't need any help but thanks anyway." he said backing slowly towards the house and away from her.

"Your all wet and won't be able to get back in. Com with me and I'll help you. You can stay the night at my house and be back tomorrow before you family relizes you aren't even here."

"I really don't..."

"It's ok. I promis that you'll be ok. I wont hurt you. and neither will my mom. She'll fix you up."

Looking back at hte closed and locked door he relized she was right he wasn't getting back in. Turning back he followed his instinct and said "ok" and walked down the path to her. "Where do you live?"

"Me and my mom have a house just down the street. We'll talk once we get inside and you dryed off. My mom will be worried about you catching something. She'll also want to see the full damage been done to you so beware."

"Ok. Lead the way." he said following her.

* * *

Ok here is the first chapter. Its sort but it leads to something much bigger. and i dont think this story has been done before. at least ive never read anything like it. so plz tell me what you think. and if you like it i will continue writing it. I want to hear ideas and good things plz. its been awhile since ive writen anything.


End file.
